The present invention relates to a cooling device for coke dry cooling. More particularly, it relates to a cooling device for coke dry cooling, which has an upper part provided with an outlet for gaseous cooling medium, and a ring-shaped insert arranged in the upper part.
The cooling devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For a long time, these coolingdevices have a construction in which withdrawal of the gaseous cooling medium is performed from the upper part via an annular passage provided in masonry of the cooling device coating. The above-mentioned construction has, first of all the disadvantage in the fact that for brick lining of the annular passage, a great number of bricks with complicated shapes is necessary, and an extremely great quantity of refractory coating material is required for this lining. Moreover, the different thermal expansion between the inner surface and the outer surface of the cooling device during the cooling process leads to very fast damages of the refractory coating. In the above-mentioned construction the damaged coating cannot be repaired or can be repaired with great difficulties and with considerable consumption of time and material.
It was also proposed to provide the cooling device with a ring-shaped insert which extends from above into the interior of the cooling device to the region of the outlet conduit for gaseous cooling medium. Such a construction is disclosed, for example, in FIG. 1 of the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,700,783. When hot coke fills the cooling device from above and discharges from the ring-shaped insert, it forms a pile, and a closed annular space remains between the inner side of the cooling device and the outer side of the ring-shaped insert. The outlet conduit for withdrawing the gaseous cooling medium is connected with the cooling device in the region of the above-mentioned annular space, and thereby hot gas escaping from the coke which is being cooled, is withdrawn from the annular space into the outlet conduit. The thus designed cooling device has a simpler construction and provides for improved process of cooling as compared with the first above-mentioned construction. However, it is also not free from disadvantages. The ring-shaped insert together with the conventional cooling coating is completely constituted of refractory brick work. This means that this construction also possesses the above-mentioned disadvantages, though to a smaller extent.